Whispers of Yesterday
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Now without a home at an early age, Ruby and Yang are separated and are taken in by different families. Ruby was taken in by Salem and her now step sisters: Cinder and Emerald. Yang was taken in by the parents that belonged in the White Fang. 10 years later, the sisters meet again at Beacon and they recuperate and fight alongside Blake and Weiss with the unending mysteries. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not the Fairy Tail fiction that I usually write. After watching RWBY, I had been...inclined in writing a fiction of RWBY and I had finished this chapter days ago and was debating whether to post it or not. I had decided to post now.**

 **In this story, I had changed up couple of things, with the help of another author with the plotline. Ruby and Yang are both a faunas. Ruby is a dog, and Yang is a lion. Blake is obviously a cat. And Weiss will be the only human on the team ;)**

 **I have others surprises and stuff, but I will keep that hidden and make it a mystery for ya'll. Until then, please enjoy this story.**

 **WARNING: character death and despair, blood and stuff. You had been warned.**

Ruby and Yang was happy. Ruby had her mother and her father. Yang was raised by Ruby's mother and her father. They were a happy family, with the exception of Yang's real mother, who had refused to raise her own daughter for reasons unknown. But nonetheless, the family was happy.

A family of faunas, they had learned to trust each other and smile, even in the toughest situation.

As a dog faunas, Ruby tries her hardest to make people smile, as hyper as she was, she will always make people smile. As young as she was, she was a smart faunas, sometimes innocent, and tried to lift the depression or sad aura that surrounded her family.

As a lion faunas, Yang is a prankster in her early age, and enjoys making ridiculous puns for her satisfaction. Yang is fierce when angered, but cares too deeply for her family, especially for her little sister. She treasures her sister and vowed to make sure that Ruby is happy.

A five year old Ruby and a seven year old Yang went on a picnic with their parents outside since it was a wonderful day for them to drown themselves in the sweet aroma of life and happiness.

What made it better was that Qrow and Raven decided to crash the party and join them in the lively picnic. Ruby was quick to latch on her uncle and begin to play with her. Yang was happy to see her real mother and wanted to have some…mother and daughter moments. Summer and Taiyang sat on the other side of the picnic area and held hands with a smile.

The playing time and family bonding lasted for more than an hour until a sickening howl was heard extremely close.

The adults quickly sat up with alert, instinctively reaching for their weapons and scanned their surroundings. It wasn't long till they were surrounded by countless Grimms of several types. Ursa, Death Stalker, Beowolf, and Boarbatusk had surrounded them completely.

"What the hell!?" Taiyang exclaimed with worry and alert.

"Why so many? And there is more coming." Raven observed, seeing more coming this way.

"What brought them over here? I'm pretty sure there's no despair going on here." Qrow muttered, clutching on his weapon.

"Well, whatever is happening, we need to get the kids out of here." Summer said, wrapping her arms around Ruby and Yang protectively. The sisters hugged each other while being hugged by Summer.

"Summer, Taiyang. You take the kids and go. Raven and I will keep them at bay." Qrow ordered.

Summer looked at Raven, then at Qrow, both who had their backs to her. "Ok." Summer muttered before wrapping her arms around Ruby and Taiyang held Yang in his arms and ran in the direction that had less Grimm.

Qrow then lurched forward, intent on killing every single Grimm as fast as possible. Raven did the same.

After one Grimm was taken, two more arised from the shadows. Raven and Qrow worked together to kill every last Grimm, making sure that not one Grimm had slipped past them.

After declaring that they had defeated all of the Grimms that had attacked them, a loud, shrieking scream was heard deep in the forest, where Summer and Taiyang had ran into, where the direction of their house was.

Raven and Qrow looked at each other for a moment before running into the wood, intent on finding what that scream was, hoping that it was not what they thought it was.

* * *

Ruby was too young to really understand the danger of what the giant black monsters could do. She was too young to understand why her mother or father had been so afraid and tensed as they ran away, leaving her uncle and Raven behind. But Ruby does understand that she was afraid because her parents was giving off an aura of panic as they ran.

"Mommy." Ruby whimpered to her mother, wanting some…reassurance that everything will be okay.

Summer turned to her daughter with a smile. "It will be okay, sweetie."

"We will protect you." Taiyang added with a grin, looking at both of their daughters.

Both Ruby and Yang smiled and took their words to heart.

Their run back to their place for protection was soon cut off by countless more Grimms. Seconds later, they were cornered.

"Shit! Where are they coming from!?" Taiyang complained, hugging yang close to him, and his weapon in his free hand.

"Something must be bringing them here." Summer guessed.

Taiyang and handed Yang to Summer, "Keep an eye on them. I'll take care of these Grimm. Run. I'll hold them off."

"You know I just can't do that!" Summer protested.

"I gladly risk my life for my kids and wife. Now go!" Taiyang had left no room for argument as he activated his weapon.

Summer turned to her kids and whispered to them. "Yang. Be a big sister and hold onto Ruby and stay still."

Yang nodded and held Ruby close to her. Summer smiled before standing and activating her weapon and stood in front of the girls as they huddled in a corner.

"There is no way I could leave you." Summer muttered.

Taiyang only smiled. "You're one stubborn woman, and I like it."

Taiyang went into full rage and started to recklessly attack the Grimms. Summer stayed behind and made sure that no Grimm would try to go after the little girls.

All is well as the adults battled the Grimm until a new one appeared through the woods and swiftly swatted at Taiyang who was a little stunned and surprised at the new appearance of the Grimm, which happened to be a Beringel.

"Tai!" Summer yelled from a distance. Hearing no response, she turned to the Grimm with hatred in her eyes and stood her ground, not daring to move from her spot, not wanting to put her kids in any danger. "Damn you."

Summer turned to the girls, "Yang! Keep Ruby safe at all cost!"

Yang nodded with clear evidence of fear in her eyes. She held Ruby to her chest and tried to calm her as much as she could. Ruby was afraid. She was afraid on why there was black monsters attacking them. All she wanted was a picnic with her family. She watched as her mother was facing one of the monsters head on and was afraid for her. She wanted to help her. She wanted to do something about this.

"Mommy!" Ruby tried to go to her, but Yang held her in place, not letting her go.

Yang kept Ruby still in her arms. "Stay here. You'll be safe." She whispered to her little sister as she watched the battle.

Ruby struggled more as she continued to watch the battle between he mother and the monsters. It was hard for her to tell who was winning. And she didn't see where her dad was, so that made her more afraid and scared.

Summer stood her ground with her weapon and fought the Beringel with struggle. It was hard for her to battle the monster and make sure that her daughter is safe at the same time.

The gorilla like Grimm never relented with its swipe and attacks on Summer. It continued to bring an assault on the woman and attempted to draw blood and kill the woman.

With every block and strike, with every attack and deflects, Summer had managed to defeat to Beringel. For now, they are safe. Summer quickly turned to make sure her daughter were safe. Ruby was huddled with Yang, and Yang held her tightly, both huddled at the corner.

With a sigh of relief, Summer quickly turned to find Taiyang and make sure he was still alive. Spotting him, she ran over to him and sees the extent of his injuries. His front had a large gash of blood spilling out from a large scratch.

"Taiyang!" Summer cried, shaking him a little.

With a groan, Taiyang opened his eyes. "I'm alright."

Summer shook her head, using her white cloak and wrapped it around Taiyang to stop the bleeding.

Then there was another howl and giant Ursa came running into the clearing and made a mad dash toward the girls.

Ruby was the first to react and made a loud scream as she saw one of the monster running toward them. Yang held Ruby and shielded her, closing her eyes tightly as possible.

Couple seconds later, Yang opened her eyes to see that her father was right in front of them with arms open.

It took her couple of seconds to understand what had happened. Her father had jumped in front of them and took the attack for them. Then the monster dropped to the ground, already dissolving. Summer was running up to them with her weapon in her hand.

"Taiyang! I told you to stay!" Summer yelled as Taiyang fell to the ground.

Yang shook and Ruby stared with shock as to what had happened.

Summer quickly looked at the girls and sees that they were okay. She turned back to Taiyang and checked his pulse.

It was becoming weaker. His skin was becoming cold.

"Taiyang. Stay with me. Stay with me, honey. Don't leave us." Summer begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held on his hand.

Taiyang heaved and looked up at Summer. "I…love you."

Yang stood up to her feet and walked over to her father, with Ruby clutching on her. "Father?"

Taiyang moved to see his daughters walking to him with fear in their eyes. "Hey. Glad to see you are okay."

"Father…you…you won't die…will you?" Yang muttered.

Taiyang smiled. "No…Never forget that I will always be with you. Even when I'm not here, I will always watch you."

Yang shoved Ruby off of her and ran and hugged her father with tears in her eyes. "Please don't go."

Ruby stood there, not sure what's going on. She wondered why Yang and her mother was crying. And why was her father bleeding so profusely?

Another minute passed and Raven and Qrow came into view and stopped dead in their tracks, seeing what had just happened.

"Taiyang?" Qrow muttered.

Raven was silent with a horrified expression.

Summer was crying over the body of Taiyang, Yang was hugging her father, and Ruby stood there unknowingly of the situation.

Taiyang was gone.

There was another loud screech, louder than all the howls of the Grimm. The adults immediately knew what it was, and readied their weapons in their hands, but they did not dared to move.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, looking at Raven and Qrow.

"A Grimm Dragon. But why would it be here…of all places. And shouldn't it be slumbering?" Raven spoke.

"That would explain where these Grimms had come from. As for why the Dragon is here…I do not know. But we need to move. Or more will come." Qrow said as he approached Summer and the kids.

"Summer. We need to go." Qrow said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't leave him." Summer sniffed.

Qrow knows that Summer knows that he's already gone. Taiyang's aura had disappeared, indicating that he had died.

"We have to go. The kids are in danger if we don't leave now. There will be more Grimms if we stay here." Raven said, keeping her distance.

"B-But…"

"Think about your daughters." Qrow added.

Summer sniffed couple of times, looking at the peaceful look her husband had, then at her daughters. She knew that Qrow was right. She needed to make sure that Ruby and Yang was safe.

She stood up and picked up Ruby in her arms. "Alright."

Qrow sadly smiled as he went and picked Yang up. "Alright, we need to move."

The adults started to run in the direction that they had believed to be safe for them to have a safe haven from the sudden invasion of the Grimms.

The run was silent with despair of having lost one of their teammates, their friend. They were speechless and afraid. But they needed to make sure that Ruby and Yang was safe. They knew that what Taiyang would do in any situation regarding his daughters.

Then were a loud howl not too far from their position, alerting the adults.

"Shit! Why do they keep coming!?" Summer cried.

"They sense our fear and despair." Qrow answered.

"That does not answer to why when they had first attacked. We were perfectly fine, having a picnic until they decided to attack." Raven said.

The adults was silent, not knowing what and why the Grimm had decided to attack them all the sudden. Recently, the Grimm activities had been skyrocketing by each day, and the cause remains unknown.

Then countless Beowolf appeared from all sides and surrounded them. Not another second, a Death Stalker and a Nevermore appeared and started to attack with rage and a hunger for blood.

The Nevermore circled the hunters from the sky and started to shoot feathers at them. The Death Stalkers started to attack them with its stinger. The Beowolfs proceeded to attack them with dumb luck.

Gritting his teeth, Qrow handed Yang to Summer and readied his weapon and started to attack the Grimms, keeping them away from the kids. Raven proceeded to fend of attacks, especially from the Nevermore.

Summer had her weapons ready, but stayed with the kids. She fended off the Grimms that had attacked them. Fortunately, Summer had killed them before it could land an attack on the kids.

Yang held onto Ruby and Ruby held on Yang. The sisters were afraid. They were scared. Monsters were coming from nowhere, attacking them with no second thought.

"Damn it! They keep coming! Summer! Take the kids and go!" Qrow yelled, screaming as killed Grimms one by one. "Raven, go with her!"

Summer easily complied and took Ruby and Yang into her arms and dashed away from the battlefield, with Raven following behind. Qrow stayed behind and killed off any Grimms that had dared to go after the girls.

Summer ran forward to any safety that she could find. Raven stayed quiet as she ran after Summer.

"Wait." Raven called out, causing Summer to slow down, and turned to Raven questioningly look.

"What is it?" Summer inquired.

Raven looked around slowly with her sword drawn. "I sense someone."

Summer looked around, holding the girls in her arms. "It seems like a Grimm. Why did we stop? We should be moving, not stopping."

Raven was silent for a moment, with her back to Summer, looking around to find the Grimm hiding in the shadows.

Summer looked around as well, keeping her daughters close to her. Ruby and Yang huddled close to Summer as they noticed something behind her. A giant monster was slowly creeping up on them. Yang was speechless as the monster came closer. Ruby was scared and started crying.

Summer then sensed the monster behind her and dodged the monster's attack…emphasize on tried. The monster had struck Summer's back, leaving a giant wound.

Before the Grimm could do anything else, it was soon cut down by Raven.

Raven was about to go to Summer and check her wound, but then there was a loud screech. She looked up and sees the Nevermore circling them, threatening to attack with its feathers.

"We need to move." Raven knelt next to Summer, "Can you move?"

Summer panted heavily as she held the girls to her chest tightly. "Yes."

Raven narrowed her eyes as she went to check Summer's wound on her back. Blood was seeping through her back, slowly soaking the ground in red.

Another screech from the Nevermore made Raven force Summer back onto her feet and grabbed Yang into her arms. "We need to go. Now."

Summer nodded and followed Raven through the forest with Raven carrying her daughter and Summer carrying her own.

Raven kept a watchful eye on the Nevermore as it followed them through the forest. So far it had not tried to attack them. She would like to keep it like that.

Raven then heard a soft thud from behind and turned to see Summer on her knees and she held Ruby with one hand and the other on the ground to support herself from collapsing.

"Summer!" Raven ran to her and checked her wound again. More blood was seeping through.

A loud screech was heard as the Nevermore begun its attack and sent numerous feathers toward the girls.

Raven gritted her teeth as she used her sword and deflected the feathers one by one. Once in the clear, the Nevermore opted to circle around them for the time being. Raven saw this as a chance to take her excessive clothing and wrapped it around Summer's back to stop the bleeding.

"Summer. Can you still fight?" Raven asked.

"…Yes." Summer heaved.

Raven stared at her for a moment looking back at the sky, only to find it clear. The Nevermore was nowhere to be found. She looked back at Summer and Ruby in her arms, then at Yang in her own arms.

Raven helped Summer back to her feet. "We need to keep moving while we still can." Raven wanted to leave while the Nevermore was gone.

Running through the forest, but not as fast as they were because of Summer's injuries. "Where's Qrow when you need him!?" Raven muttered as the stepped through roots and dirt.

"At least the Nevermore is the only thing we have to worry about. He is keeping the other Grimms away." Summer pointed out weakly.

Raven sighed. "Yeah. Sure. As much of a drunk he is, he does know what he is doing. But _where_ is he?"

Summer was silent for a moment before speaking. "Probably still fighting."

Another loud screech was heard as they walked/jogged through the forest.

"The Nevermore is trying to find us. We need to move faster." Raven said, looking up at the sky, seeing that the Nevermore was not yet in sight.

Summer begun to heave more and more with each step.

"Mommy?" Ruby whimpered, noticing how cold Summer was becoming, and how much she was trembling, and seeing so much red on her back.

"It's okay, my little sweetie. It will be find." Summer heaved with each word.

Yang looked past her mother's shoulder to look at Summer, observing how weak she looked. She also noticed how scared she was. Trembling as she held Ruby in her arms with each steps.

Another screech was heard again, but this time, it was louder and Raven cursed under her breath as she noted that the Nevermore had spotted them and flew with frightening speed and started to attack with its feathers.

Raven quickly set Yang down and drew her sword, deflecting the swords one by one. Raven also noted that the Nevermore had attacked with twice as much feathers than last time, so she had failed to deflect some of them. And it was headed straight toward Summer and Ruby.

"Summer! Watch out!" Raven screamed, trying to run toward them and deflect the feathers, but it was too late.

When Summer heard Raven call out, she looked up to see feathers from the Nevermore heading right to her. Not having the strength the lift her weapon from her blood loss, she weakly and forcibly shoved Ruby out of the way and tried to dodge the feathers…it was too late.

When her mother had shoved her away, Ruby turned to see her mother on the ground with a giant feather impaling her.

"Mommy?" Ruby called out.

"…"

"Mom...Mommy?" Ruby crawled to her mother with shaky hands, and noticed the color of red soaking the ground. The smell of iron was all that Ruby could smell as he neared her mother.

Before Ruby could even get to her, she was plucked off from the ground with powerful arms and was whisked away from the area. Ruby was screaming, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Wait! My mommy! Don't leave her!" Ruby cried and struggled, wanting to see her mother again.

As Raven carried Ruby and Yang, her own share of tears flew down her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could. She ran to where the Never more could not get to her. She was cursing herself for not being able to protect two of her teammates, especially her best friend. She had failed. The least she could do was to save Ruby and Yang.

Couple minutes later, Raven found herself at the edge of the cliff, and the other side of the cliff was too far for her to jump across. A loud screech was heard, causing Raven to turn around, seeing a Nevermore flying straight toward them.

Raven set Ruby and Yang down on the ground. "Stay together." Raven ordered as she stood back up and drew her sword again and readied herself to face that damned Grimm.

Before the Nevermore could even launch another set of feathers after them, it was hit but a raging wave of bullets, instantly killing the Grimm, dissolving into nothing before it hit the ground.

Raven slightly loosened her grip on weapon as she turned to see that it was the Beacon Ship that had killed the Grimm.

Raven sheathed her sword and scowled at them. If they came earlier, then Summer…or Taiyang would not had died. She turned back to the little girls to see Ruby crying on Yang, and Yang shedding some tears of her own.

"There you are!"

Raven turned to see Qrow jumping through the forest, and ran toward them. Qrow looked around for a moment, realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Summer?"

Raven turned her head and faced the forest. "Somewhere in there. I couldn't save her."

"What?" Qrow took a deep breath and turned to see Yang and Ruby crying, huddled together. "I need a drink." He muttered, before reaching to his flask and downing down its content.

The Beacon Ship landed on the ground and a familiar woman stepped out with a deadpanned look.

"Goodwitch." Raven scowled.

"Easy there." Qrow muttered, keeping Raven calm before she would explode with anger.

Goodwitch approached them, noticing that Ruby and Yang was crying and huddled, and that they were missing two people. It did not take her long to figure what the situation was, seeing the grave expression on everyone's faces.

"Raven. Qrow. We need to talk." Goodwitch spoke.

* * *

Ruby and Yang slept on a bed, huddled together, embracing each other, having exhausting themselves to sleep after mourning over their lost parents.

Raven and Qrow sat in the other room with Ozpin and Goodwitch about the situation in which they had found themselves in.

"A Grimm Dragon? Last time I checked, it was dormant near Mt. Glenn. Are you sure that it was the Grimm Dragon?" Goodwitch asked.

"If it wasn't, the how else would there be a sudden spike in the appearances of the Grimm?" Qrow retorted. "Plus we heard it as well."

Ozpin sighed. "If that's the case, then why is the dragon awake?"

There was a moment of silence between the four before Raven spoke up. "I can go and find the answers."

"What about your daughter?" Qrow said, looking at Raven.

Raven sighed. "I cannot raise a child. Much less two of them. I have my own matters to attend to."

"That's a petty excuse." Qrow spat, drinking more from his flask.

Raven sighed. "Say that after you have kids. To make the dragon not dormant…it takes a lot of pain, despair and anger from a majority of people. I believe that someone was behind the cause for the waking of the dragon. And I will find out who was responsible."

"Then who will watch over the kids?"

Raven looked at Ozpin and Goodwitch expectantly. They shook their heads, knowing what she was going to ask. With a deep sigh, she decided. "We can put them up through adoption."

Qrow stood up, facing his twin sister. "You're giving your own daughter away?!"

Raven stood up as well. "I know very much that someone was behind this. Taiyang and Summer are both dead because of them. And I will get to the bottom of this!"

Qrow sighed and drank from his flash before speak again. "If you are going to investigate, then I'm coming as well. As reckless and hotheaded as you are, I agree with you. Somebody was behind this. And I want to avenge my friends. But Ruby and Yang…how will they react to this?"

Raven sighed and sat back down. "They'll need to adapt to it. As a faunas, both Ruby and Yang will need to learn and adapt. And I know that they will."

Qrow drank from his flask before speaking. "Then let's find them a good family then."

 **A/N: What di you think? Pretty interesting, right?**

 **Yes, this fic will continue and stuff, so please look forward to the next updates ;)**

 **Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed. I do not bite**

 **Toodles!~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For some reason, I kept running into a dead end with this one. And I would like to give a really big thanks to the review from the last chapter. And I really appreciate the reviews that I had gotten. And thank you for taking your time for giving me a much needed criticism. And I had taken them into account for the first chapter and future chapters.**

 **Right now, I had tried to rewrite the first chapter, however the personalities of the Raven, Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang were really hard for me to compose. And I am still trying to rewrite the first chapter *weak chuckle***

 **Soooo...anyone that is nice enough, please send me a PM or write in the review box on what the personalities of these four people (Qrow, Raven, Summer, and Taiyang). It would be really appreciated if you could ;3**

 **Ah, and before forget, an I will be honest...I do not know why I had made Ruby and Yang faunus. So...I'm making them human again. I was probably out of my mind when I made that decision...**

 **So Yang and Ruby are human again...as they should be...for this story anyway (personally, I think a puppy faunus Ruby is the most adorable)**

Yang was wide awake as an owl could be. She laid still, unmoving as she held her sleeping little sister in her arms. She was scared, she was afraid, and she was lonely. She wanted her mother, who was nowhere to be found. She was tempted to go out and find her, but she couldn't leave Ruby by herself.

Yang was unsure of what to do now. Her father…and Ruby's mother…she could still picture it so clearly and vividly. Her father's last smile, and Ruby's mother last stand.

Yang sat in the silence, with the exception of her little's sister's breathing, and counted off the seconds to pass the time, to try to get the color of red off her mind.

She recalled on how it had happened, when it all happened. The peace and the kindness that the environment and her family had offered. Yang recalled on how it had all ended, how it all ended in flash of an eye.

Then a knock was registered at the far end of the room, opposite of where Yang and her little sister was cuddled against a wall. Yang tightened her hold on her little sister as the door opened slowly.

Qrow and Raven walked into the room and approached the girls slowly, wanting to really think about what they need to say, what they were about to tell them. The truth? Or a white lie? It still remained undecided as they knelt in front of the girls.

Yang glared at the adults with questioningly look.

"Yang? We need to talk." Raven spoke quietly.

"Wake up your little sis for me, will ya?" Qrow blurted out.

Yang complied and gently shook her little sister away. Couple of shakes later, Ruby slowly stirred and looked at Yang first before turning to see both Qrow and Raven staring at them with blank looks.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried, jumping into her uncle's arms.

Qrow chuckled lightly before pushing Ruby off of him, and pushed her back toward Yang. "As Raven said, we need to talk."

Yang only stared and waited as tears were forming in her eyes, as Ruby was just leaning into yang's warmth and looked at the two adults in front of her. Yang could somehow sense that something was going to happen, something that she might dread later.

"We need to send to you new families." Qrow confessed as the silence continued for more than a moment.

Yang was silent for a second before stuttering. "…W-What? What are y-y ou talking about?"

"We have new missions that we need to do. We can't leave you alone, so we are going to have to find you a new family that will keep watch and keep you safe for us." Raven explained.

"What? No…"

"We do not have much time. We need to do this." Raven continued.

"No…please don't leave us…" Yang whined.

"I particularly don't care you hate us or not. But we need to do this. We found good families for you. We'll be back until then." Qrow interjected.

Yang shook her head. "No…don't…"

Ruby stood unmoving and mute, unsure of what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry. But we only found a family for each of you. They were only willing to take one. I'm sorry." Raven said.

Yang sniffled and held Ruby closer to her. "No…you're not taking my little sister away from me!"

"Yang. You do not have a choice." Raven spat back.

"I hate you mother!" Yang screamed.

Raven stared at her daughter who had just raised her voice. Qrow sighed and stood up to his full height. "Your new family will be here tomorrow. Time is precious. Spend it wisely little girl."

Yang glared at the adults, her eyes now red, and held Ruby close to her. She didn't want to leave her little sister. She even made a promise with her mother, Ruby's mother. Promises are a connection to humanity and trust. And Yang did not want to sever that promise. And Yang will not let her sister go.

…

Reality had prevented it. No matter how much screams that the young blonde had thrown, no matter how much the blonde had thrashed about, no matter how much the blonde had tried, Yang couldn't do anything at all.

Yang was holding Ruby in her arms outside as they waited for their new 'family' to pick them up.

The blonde turned to Ruby and knelt so she could see eye-to-eye with her. "Hey…Ruby. Don't forget, please don't ever forget…that…that I will always be by your side."

Ruby blinked couple of times, cocking her head to the side. "Why wouldn't you?"

"You're never alone." Yang said, clearing her throat and taking deep breaths.

Ruby smiled. "When do you think mommy will come home?"

Yang frowned for a moment before making a fake smile. "I'm sure she'll come around."

Ruby tackled Yang and hugged her. The blonde hugged her back, tighter, afraid to lose what it would feel like to have a little sister in her arms.

"I love you." Yang whispered.

The there was a registered sound of a roaring engine coming into view. Yang and Ruby turned and watched as the airship settled on the ground meters away.

A young woman walked out of the airship and approached the little girls and the towering adults behind them.

"I am Salem. I am here for Ruby Rose." The woman introduced with a smile.

Yang hugged Ruby tighter before her mother and her brother gently grabbed Ruby and told her some words to encourage her and all that before handling her to Salem.

Tears. Anger. Frustration. Sadness. Hatred. Yang felt it all as she watched her little sister being guided to an airship, and the blonde watched as the airship disappeared across the horizon.

How could Yang keep her promise if she couldn't even keep Ruby near her? How could Yang hope to protect her little sister if she couldn't even fight to keep her near? She swore that she would become stronger and find her little sister again.

And this time, reality and fate will not get in her way.

 **A/N: This chapter is very crappy, and I know it, so please don't patronize me about it. But the chapter should be getting better in the future.**

 **FYI, if you are wondering, Salem will be a good person in this story. She will be, in no shape or form, a bad guy XP (just a little plot twist that was formulated by one of my readers, THB4)**

 **Again, if you could, or have the time, please send me notes on the personalities on Sumer, Raven, Qrow, an Taiyang. And I'll make the first chapter a whole lot less flat and boring. And I will fix up the mistakes that I had somehow missed.**

 **And again, thank you for the reviews. It was really helpful.**

 **Please review and comment for this chapter. And feel free to PM me and all that. I don't bite :3**


End file.
